Rosalina's Brother
by AlphaGirl404
Summary: We all know the story about how Rosalina left her home to find the Luma's mama and started her family of Lumas. But what about the family she unintentionally left behind? (Rated T because I'm unsure.) *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the Mushroom Kingdom, almost a millennium ago, there lived the mushroom royal family: King Roman, his wife Queen Primrose, and their eldest daughter and younger son. The King was a brave man, and the Queen was considered to be the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, and both of their children were very kind and intelligent. They were a happy family.

However, happiness for them did not last.

One day, Queen Primrose had fallen ill and passed away from her sickness soon after. The kingdom was devastated by her death and mourned her for a long period of time. King Roman was greatly saddened by the death of his wife and was left in the care of his two children.

Life in the Mushroom Kingdom eventually returned to normal. However, 2 years after the Queen's death, tragedy once again struck the royal family when King Roman's eldest daughter, Princess Rosalina, mysteriously disappeared.

The whole kingdom searched for her, but no traces of her were never found. Eventually, the searches stopped and everyone, even the king, accepted that the Princess was never coming back and was probably with her mother.

Except for one person.

King Roman's remaining child, Prince Leonard, did not believe that his sister had shared the same fate as his late mother. Because he knew why Rosalina had left. From the day of her disappearance till his death, despite what everyone else thought, he believed that one day his sister would come back.

This is the story of Rosalina's brother.

* * *

 **I've read fanfics on peoples take on Rosalina's story. But I've never seen stories about how her leaving affected her dad and brother.**

 **So I'm going to do that. This story will be centered around her younger brother, who I named Leonard.**

 **I do not own the Mario franchise.**


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Chapter 1: Goodbye

 **1005 A.D**

8-year-old Prince Leonard, or Leo as his family calls him, was reading a book in the royal library. Since the death of his mother a few months back, the young prince found himself doing this more often. His father, King Roman was busier running the Mushroom Kingdom, and his 10-year-old sister Rosalina, often went outside to play during the day and watch the stars at night.

After finishing reading for the day, Leo went to join his father for dinner. As they begin eating, Roman had noticed that Rosalina was running late. This wasn't the first time she was late to dinner, but that didn't mean Roman got worried.

"Leo, where's your sister?" Roman asked.

"She's probably outside stargazing again," Leonard replied.

Before the queen died, the Leo and his family would often stargaze. Since her death, King Roman became so busy with kingdom business and would become too tired at the end of the day, so Rosalina often went out alone, and quite late. But today, she was late than normal.

Eventually, Rosalina did show up at the table and apologized for her lateness.

"It's quite an alright dear," Roman said to his daughter, "Just try to not be late next time, please."

Rosalina nodded and sat at the table with her family.

After dinner, Leo went to his sister to ask why she was late.

"You wouldn't believe me," his sister said.

"Come on Rosie! You can tell me", Leo said.

Rosalina explained that the reason she was late was because found a creature called a luma in an abandoned rusted spaceship. She told Leonard that the Luma was waiting for his mother for days and she promised to help the luma find its mother.

"So you're gonna help the luma finds its mom?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I promised him that I would. But please don't tell father this. He won't believe me if I told him," Rosalina pleaded.

"I won't tell him. I promise," Leonard said.

"Pinkie promise?" Rosalina held up her pinkie finger.

"Pinke promise." Leonard crosses his pinkie with his sister's

Rosalina hugged her brother, thanking him for keeping the promise.

For the next 2 years, Rosalina went out helping the luma find his mother and Leonard never told his father about her visits. Each night she would come back saying that she's still looking for the luma's mama. Then one night, things changed.

Leonard, now 10 years old, was sleeping on his bed when he was suddenly awoken by the sound of Rosalina, now 12, entering his room.

"Rosie?" Leo yawned, "What are you doing in here this late?"

"You still remember how I promise to help the luma find his mama?" Rosalina said.

Leo tiredly nodded.

"Well...we both decided to fix up the spaceship and go into space to find her. I came in here to say goodbye."

"You mean, you're leaving?" Leo asked.

Rosalina slowly nodded.

"Will you come back?" Leo asked.

Rosalina was quiet for a few moments.

"Of course I'll come back," Rosalina said, "I promise."

Leonard yawned again and Rosalina then laid him back down on his bed. She gave him a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye Leo," Rosalina said.

"Goodbye...Rosie," Leo said as he fell asleep.

Little did he know that tomorrow, Leo's life will once again change.

* * *

 **The story begins.**


	3. Chapter 2: Search

Chapter 2: Search

 **1007 A.D**

The 10-year-old prince was suddenly awoken by the sound of loud knocking at the door the following morning.

"Prince Leonard! Are you in there?" said a frantic voice.

"Yes. I'm here," Leo replied.

A toad guard then walked into his room with an alarmed look.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Your father wants you in the throne room immediately," The guard said.

The young prince quickly got dressed. After which, the guard escorted him to the throne room.

"Oh, Leonard! Thank Goodness!" King Roman hugged his son tightly.

"Father, what's going on?" Leo asked his father.

Everyone in the throne room was quiet.

"It's your sister. She's gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Leo asked.

"She disappeared. She's nowhere to be found!" Leo's father said.

Leo couldn't believe his ears when his father said. His father explained that Rosalina was late for her royal lessons. When a servant went to her room to wake her, he found her room empty and some personal belongings of hers were gone. Roman had ordered a search of the castle and Toad Town for her. But nothing came up.

Hours turned into days.

News of Princess Rosalina's disappearance spread around the land. Nearby kingdoms such as Sarasaland, Beanbean, and even the Koopa Kingdom offered their sympathies to King Roman and even offered the resources needed for the search parties.

Days became weeks.

Despite all of the support, there was still no sign of the missing princess. Search parties grew smaller and smaller, along with the hope that Rosalina was still alive.

Weeks went into months.

There still wasn't any sign of Rosalina. Everyone close to the king had to sadly convince him that the princess was never going to be found. Despite not wanting to believe them, King Roman knew deep down they were probably right. With great reluctance, Roman called off the search for his missing daughter.

Just like when the late Queen died, the kingdom entered a period of sadness. Except, unlike the queen, everyone knew her fate. With Princess Rosalina, nobody knew her fate. It wasn't long when everyone began to gossip about it.

Some have thought Rosalina ran away because she didn't want the responsibility of becoming a Queen. Others thought the death of her mother was too much for her, so she left and joined her. No matter what anyone said, none of these rumors were true. Nobody knew why she left.

Except for the prince.

Leonard remembered the night before his sister vanished. He remembered that she went in to say goodbye to him before she left. He was so tired that he thought it was a dream. But he slowly realized that it was all real. But despite all that, he never told his father why she left, fearing that he wouldn't believe him.

For the second time in his life, Leonard's life once again changed.

Months became years.

Everyone had given up hope that Rosalina would return. Many believe she was never coming back. Some believed she is no longer part of this world.

Little did they know, they were right about the latter.

* * *

 **Rosalina has left and everyone is coping life without her.**

 **Another thing, I like to think the Koopa Kingdom (Bowser's kingdom) didn't always had a bad relationship with the other kingdoms. I figure they were cool with each other up until Bowser came around a screwed everything up like he usually does:P**


	4. Chapter 3: Routine

Chapter 3: Routine

 **1013 A.D**

It had been six years since Rosalina disappeared. The next six years were quite uneventful in the kingdom. Things were more uneventful for what's left of the royal family.

Prince Leonard, now 16 years old, was in the middle of his royal lessons. When Rosalina was still around, his lessons weren't intense as hers. But since she's gone, that left Leo as the only heir, so his education had increased dramatically and he hated it. It's not like he didn't want to be king, he just doesn't like the learning process of it.

Leo was daydreaming when his tutor, an older female toad, smacked her ruler on his desk.

"Prince Leonard!" his tutor said, "What did I tell you about daydreaming during lessons?"

"I wasn't daydreaming ma'am," Leo lied.

"Alright, then answer this question. Who is the Mushroom Kingdom's closest ally?" the tutor said.

"Sarasaland," Leo quickly replied.

"That is correct," the tutor sighed. "And I think we shall conclude your lessons for the day. You may go your highness. But try to pay more attention next time please."

"Yes, ma'am," Leo stood up and left the room. While he knew that his tutor is nice, she's just a little strict when it comes to teaching.

Leo roamed the halls of the castle. Servants and guards that had passed by gave him a quick bow to him. Leo entered the dining hall for lunch, where his father is unable to attend.

The relationship between Leo and his father had changed since Rosalina left. They were close, but at the same time, rather distant. Leo, despite not telling his father why Rosalina left, still believed that she will one day come back. King Roman, on the other hand, believed that Rosalina most likely wasn't. Since she disappeared, Roman rather become overprotective of Leo. Whenever Leo wanted to leave the castle, either to explore Toad Town, or even go in the castle garden, he would always be accompanied either by his father, guard, or even a castle staff member. This went on until Leo turned 15 when he finally convinced his father to let him go out on his own.

After lunch, Leo went to Toad Town. The citizens were always friendly to him and he returned that gesture. One of his favorite thing to do was just simply mingling with them. His mother, when she was alive, often did the same thing. She believed that to become a great ruler, is to treat everyone equally no matter what social class they are. She treated the citizens as if they were her closest friends. Leo wanted to continue that legacy.

When nightfall arrived, Leo would stargaze in the same spot his sister used to before she left. He knew somewhere in space she was out there exploring and caring for the luma she found. He would often wonder if Rosalina is still looking for the luma's mother. There have been times where thought up worst case scenarios, but deep down, he knew that she was still safe.

He would then return to have dinner with his father. They would often talk about kingdom business since in a matter of years Leo will have to become king.

"Your tutor told me that you're doing exceptionally well on your studies," Leo's father said.

"Oh, she has?" Leo said.

"Yes. She also told me that you need cut back your daydreaming as well," the King joked, in which Leo slightly blushed.

"But it is good that you're doing well with your learning. Once my time will end, this kingdom will need a bright intelligent leader like you."

As much it was true, Leo hated the thought of his father dying. Leo would often think what he would do without his father's guidance. For a man who lost his wife and daughter, he had never brought himself down. However, Leo knew that each day since Rosalina left, his father had died a little on the inside.

Aside from the talks about the kingdom and Leo's studies, there was also the occasional topic of Leo finding a wife as well since he is close to the age where he is eligible to marry. Leo thoughts on marriage were always the same. He often said he wasn't comfortable talking about that topic and that he would worry about it whenever he feels settled in as king, to which his father understands.

After dinner, they bid each other goodnight before heading to their chambers. Leo was reading his favorite book, as he always has before going to sleep. After reading, he went out on his balcony to look at the stars in the sky to do the same thing he's been doing every night for 6 years.

"Goodnight Rosie. Hope you're still safe out there, somewhere."

Leo then walked back inside and closed the door.

* * *

 **6 years have past and seems like some things have changed.**

 **Sorry If i haven't been updating this story much. I've been busy with my Legend of Zelda fanfic,** _Destiny,_ **and I just finished my semester at college** **. I'm also sorry if these chapters seem short. I'm trying to give this story similar format that Rosalina's Storybook had.**


	5. Chapter 4: Passing

Chapter 4: Passing

 **1020 A.D**

23-year-old Prince Leonard of the Mushroom Kingdom was waiting outside of his father's chambers. He was currently worried about his father well being at the moment and feared for the worse.

Months prior to this moment, Leo had noticed his father struggling to keep up with him. Roman told his son not to worry about it, but as the months went by he had gotten slower and weaker. A few hours earlier the king had suddenly collapsed. The royal doctors got the king in his room and have been tending to him since.

Outside with the prince was a mustached brown toad named Fergus, the king's adviser. Leo was 18 when Fergus became the royal adviser and they got along extremely well. Leo even considered Fergus as a secondary father. Fergus also tended to have a positive attitude, even in the most gloomy situations.

"Come now, your highness. I'm sure your father will be fine. We just have to think positive. He has faced tougher challenges and he pulled through those. I'm certain he can pull through this."

As much as Leo appreciates Fergus's optimism, he couldn't help to think that Fergus was wrong.

After what felt like an eternity, the door of the King's chamber had opened. Out came a toad who was the royal doctor and his nurse.

"How's my father?" Leo asked.

The doctor had a glum look on his face.

"It seems that his majesty had contained a deadly illness that he had no knowledge of," the doctor said.

"He'll be fine...won't he?" Leo said.

The doctor sighed sadly which alarmed the prince.

"I'm sorry your highness. We've done everything we could. All I know is that the illness is in its late stages, which is incurable."

The next words that the doctor said then stung Leo's heart.

"Prince Leonard...I'm afraid that your father is dying," the doctor said sadly.

And just like that, the day that Leo feared for so long is finally close by. The day when his father would die.

"How much longer does he have?"

"At best, I say a few hours. I would suggest you take that time to say your goodbyes," the doctor said.

Leo gave the doctors his thanks and told Fergus that he requires a few minutes alone with his father. Leo walked into his father's room and saw him on his bed. His father looked as if he was in pain. Despite that, Roman faced his son and smiled at him.

"Hello Leo," Roman said weakly.

Leo couldn't say anything as he choked up.

"There, there my son. Everything will be alright," the king reassured his son.

"How can you even say that? You can't go, father! I don't know what I do without you! Not to mention, I'm not ready to be a king!" Leo said.

"I understand your worries," King Roman said, "I too was afraid of the responsibility when my time came. But I had the help of others and I manage to rule this kingdom with grace. You have Fergus and the council members to help out. With them, you'll be a fine king."

Leo managed to crack a small smile. Even on his deathbed his father still offered words of encouragement.

"At least I'll finally be with your mother. Perhaps your sister as well," the king said.

Leo's smile disappeared at the mention of Rosalina. After the 13 years of her absence, he never told his father why she left. Now that his father is at death's grasp, he felt his father finally deserved to know the truth. Taking a deep breath, he builds up the courage to tell his father.

"Father...there's something I should've told you years ago," Leo said as that caught his father's attention, "I think I know why Rosalina left."

Leonard explained to his father the day Rosalina discovered the luma and how she promised it to find its mother, which is also the reason why the next 2 years she went out stargazing more. He also brought up the night before she was discovered missing, Rosalina visited Leo in the middle of the night to say goodbye before she went out into space to find the luma's mother.

"I wished I could've told you all of this before, but Rosie made me promise to not tell you because she was afraid you wouldn't believe her. Frankly, the reason I never told you because I feared the same thing. I thought that one of these days she would've brought up the courage to tell you before she left. Oh father, forgive me for not telling you this all those years ago. You must hate me for this. I'm so sorry!" tears strolled from Leo's eyes.

King Roman was quiet for a few moments taking the new revelations of his eldest daughter's reasoning of her disappearance.

"My son. Nothing will ever make me hate you," King Roman said.

Leonard was stunned to hear his father's words. He was afraid that his father would be angry for keeping this secret from him.

"Your sister always had a big heart. She was always willing to help others. She gets it from her mother."

The King faced the ceiling.

"I may not know what Rosalina's fate is. But at least I know why."

A few moments of silence entered the room.

"Father, can I ask you something?"

"What is it you wish to ask, Leo?" Roman faced Leo.

"When you...go...Can you say hi to mom? And maybe Rosalina, if she's there, for me please?"

The King smiled and nodded his head.

Hours went by. Leo and his father used that time reminiscing happy memories they had, even the ones after Leo's mother's death and Rosalina's disappearance. Fergus eventually joined in with them.

But the king's time was almost up.

"Fergus, my loyal adviser. Promise me that you'll watch over and help my son whenever he needs it," King Roman pleaded.

"It is my duty to help out the royal family until the end of my days. I won't fail you nor your son, your majesty. I promise," Fergus vowed.

King Roman then faced his son.

"Leonard, my only son. I know you'll lead this kingdom without trouble nor chaos. I know you'll be a great king."

"Thank you, father. I won't let you down," Leo said.

"And no matter what you do, how many mistakes you made. I will always love you, my son."

Leonard watched as his father slowly closed his eyes, his chest no longer moving, and his body going limp. Leo called for the doctor. The doctor checked for signs of breathing before delivering the verdict.

"I'm sorry..." the doctor said with sadness, "He's gone."

With those words, Leo lowered his head mournfully while everyone else in the room did the same. The doctor covered the now deceased king's body with a blanket.

After a while, the king's body was removed from his room to be prepared for burial. Servants and guards bow their heads mournfully as his body passed by. Soon, Leo stepped out of the room along with Fergus and the royal doctor.

"Fergus," Leo began, "I wish to be left alone for the rest of the day in my chambers undisturbed, please."

Fergus nodded his head understandably. Leo turned and went down the hallway.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" the doctor asked Fergus.

"He's grieving no doubt. That poor boy lost so much in his life. His mother, his sister, and now his father. I know he'll recover. But it could be a long while," Fergus said.

"I sure hope you're right Fergus. Not only for the prince's sake but for the sake of the kingdom. For Prince Leo is now our king," the doctor said.

* * *

 **So Leo's father, Roman is now dead. Which means Leo will soon be crowned king.**

 **This chapter has the introduction of Fergus, who is Leo's Toadsworths. Only except I don't think Fergus is as nagging as Toadsworth:P**


	6. Chapter 5: Mourning

Chapter 5: Mourning

 **1020 A.D**

The grieving process was quite hard for the entire kingdom, but Prince Leonard was the most affected. With his father gone, he was now responsible for ruling an entire kingdom. Leo was prepared for this his whole life, but he was afraid.

He was afraid that he would fail. In the past, Leo had always come to his father for guidance. But his father was gone now. For the first time in his life, Leo didn't know what to do.

Two days after the passing of King Roman, the funeral for him was held. Almost all of the Mushroom Kingdom attended. Toads, Koopas, Goombas, and Yoshis of all ages attended to pay their respects. Royals from Sarasaland, Beanbean, Koopa Kingdom, and others had also attended.

Many gave their sympathies to Leo at the service. People who were close to the king said a few words about him. Leo gave his sermon, trying hard not to break down. Soon, it was the time to bury the king.

King Roman was buried right next to Queen Primrose's grave on a hill under a tree. The prince stayed there for a while on his knees, even after his father was buried, and long after those who attended the funeral left for their homes. The sky started to darken. Soon, it started to rain. But the prince did not leave his gaze on the gravestones of his parents.

It wasn't until a dark shadow loomed over him that snapped Leo out of his daze. Leo turned and saw it was Fergus holding an umbrella over him.

"Come your highness. We should get inside." Fergus suggested.

Leo slowly got up and walked with Fergus back to the castle. Leo went straight to his room and didn't leave. It wasn't till a few hours later when Fergus came to Leo's room, holding a tray with soup and a glass of water.

"Hello your highness," Fergus greeted, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm...I'm doing fine Fergus." Leo was facing at the ground.

"I brought you some dinner for you," Fergus said.

Leo didn't move nor did he say the world. Fergus put the tray on a nearby table and went to the prince's side.

"Leo…," Fergus never call Leo without saying his prince title unless it was a personal conversation.

"I can tell that you're mind is occupied right now. I noticed you had a stoic expression at the funeral. I know you want to assure the kingdom that you'll be a strong ruler. But you deserve all the time you need to mourn. Whether you're a member of royalty or not, you're still a person. A person with emotions. Sometimes there are moments when you need to let them out. That's nothing to be ashamed of. So when you need to let it out, then let it out."

Hearing those words from Fergus, Leonard could hold it all in anymore. Tears then fell from his eyes as he began crying. Fergus never left his side, rubbing his back comfortably.

"It's okay. Just let it all out," Fergus said comfortably.

After a long while, Leo finally got over his episode.

"Thank you...Fergus. I needed that," Leo said.

"Anything to help. It is my job to help you in your time of need. And like I said earlier, take the time you need to recover. Once you feel ready, then you'll be crowned king," Fergus said.

* * *

Prince Leo did take his time. He spent two months recovering from his father's passing. Slowly Leo got back into his life, with the help of Fergus. It took Leo a week to leave his room. Three weeks just to go in the castle garden. And a month just go into town. Finally, at the 3rd week of the second month, Leo told Fergus he was ready.

Three months after the death of King Roman, the kingdom celebrated Leo's coronation. Of course, Fergus brought up to Leo the option that he can still keep his Prince title till he was married, but Leo chose not to do so. After being crowned and saying his royal oath, Leo walked up the balcony to present himself to the kingdom, with Fergus by his side.

"Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Fergus shouted, "It is my honor to present to you, your new ruler. King Leonard!"

The citizens below cheered and the clapped.

Leo watched and smiled as his subjects cheered for him. He turned to Fergus.

"Your majesty," Fergus bowed.

Leo return his eyes to the cheering citizens

* * *

That night the newly crowned King was in his chambers after a long tiring day. He was holding the crown his hands looking at it. He is now a leader of a whole nation. Leo set the crown on a table and walked on his personal balcony staring up at the starry sky.

He took a deep breath before he spoke to the sky.

"Hey Rosie...it's been a long while," he said to the sky which returns nothing but silence."So...I'm king now. I admit, I'm a little scared now for what the future has in store for me. But I hope you, along with mom and dad will watch over me. And I promise to be the best king the Mushroom Kingdom has ever seen."

* * *

 **I think it's always important to remember that even the greatest leaders are still human beings.**

 **It would be best if Leo took the time to grieve before taking the throne. i hve no idea if monarchy runs this way, but lets assume its different in The Mushroom world.**

 **Grieving takes time. It could take days, weeks, months, or even years for some people.**

 **But enough of that. Hope you guys like this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Maiden

Chapter 6: The Maiden

 **1023 A.D**

The first few months of Leo's reign wasn't easy. It was a long adjustment period, but with the aid of Fergus, Leo managed to get the hang of running a kingdom. Before he knew it he entered his first year as king, then the second year, and now his third year.

The 26-year-old king was in his study when his captain of the guard entered his study.

"Your majesty! A situation has arisen."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"My guards were doing their patrol where they found an unconscious woman in the woods. Judging by her clothing, she's most likely from the Real World."

Leo had heard stories of The Real World. The Real World was another dimension populated by humans. Every now and then, a human would stumble into the Mushroom World.

"Where's this woman?" Leo asked.

"She is being treated by the royal doctor as we speak," the captain said.

"Good. I would like to see this woman then."

"As you wish your majesty."

Leo followed the guard to where the woman was. Soon he entered the room and saw the woman, still out cold, on a bed while the doctor and nurse treated her.

The woman had blond hair, much like Leo, and had a red dress and a brown hood. She also had a few dirt marks on her face along with some cuts that doctors had cleaned. Looking at the woman, Leo fought the urge to thinking she was beautiful.

He snapped himself out of those thoughts when the voice of the doctor spoke to him.

"I see that you already met our guest, your majesty."

"How is she?" Leo ask.

"She has a few cuts and looks as if she hasn't eaten in a long while. But with rest and some food, I think she'll be fine. She should wake up at any time now."

"Have the chefs prepare some food for her, please."

"As you wish sire."

Just then, they heard small groaning coming from the woman, indicating that she was waking up.

"I think you should leave the room now. If she is from the real world, we don't want her to freak out at the sight of you guys," Leo suggested.

The toads in the room nodded their heads in understanding and left the young king the room alone with the woman. Leo pulled up a chair and sat at the woman's side as she woke up.

"Hello there. How are you feeling?" Leo said.

"I...I think I feel...fine. Who are you?" the woman said.

"My name is Leonard," Leo said, not wanting to reveal his King status yet. "What's your name?"

"Maida. My name is Maida," the woman said.

"Well. Nice to meet you, Maida. But can you please tell me where you hail from. As in country?" Leo asked.

"I came from England. Why do you ask?" Maida said.

Just as Leo suspected, the woman, Maida, was indeed from The Real World. He then took a breath decide to take things slow to explain.

"Well...where you are now, it's not the place you call 'England' per say," Leo said, "You see your in a land called-"

"Ah! Leonard! I see you have met our guest before I did!" came the sudden sound of Fergus.

Maida backed up to the corner in fear at the sight of the middle age toad.

"What...What is that thing!" Maida said fearfully.

Leo put the palm of his hand on his face and sighed. So much for taking things slow.

"Relax. It's alright. He's friendly," Leo assured.

"It seems that our guest isn't from around here. Well the milady, allow me to introduce myself. I am Fergus. I'm a what they call a toad, not to be confused with the frog. I am also the royal advisor to his majesty of The Mushroom Kingdom", Fergus said.

"Mushroom Kingdom? Where exactly am I?" Maida said in confusion.

"Please, calm down, and I'll explain," Leo said.

Leo explained Maida about the Mushroom world and how vastly different it was from The Real World, and this world doesn't have a huge population of humans.

"So that's basically what this world is like and how different it is from your world. I know it sounds confusing, but over time you'll get a better understanding," Leo concluded.

"And you're the king of this kingdom?" Maida asked unsurely.

"I am. But no need for formalities", Leo said.

"But the question still remains," Fergus said, "What brings someone like you here and how?"

"I guess I'll explain that", Maida said, "As I said earlier, I'm from England. My parents had put me into an arranged marriage with a powerful Lord. But the man I was betrothed to was horrible. My parents wouldn't call it off no matter what I told them. So the night before the wedding, I ran away. I was alone for quite a while till I fell into a green looking cylinder thing. I guess that's what brought me here."

Leo kept his expression neutral as he listened to Maida's story, but he felt sorry that she's been through that. He heard that parts of The Real World believed in arranged marriages in powerful families, but he didn't know how bad they could be. This kingdom, along with the other kingdoms, never had believed in arranged marriages, nor do they believe only marrying someone in the same class. They believe marriages formed by love.

"I'm sorry you went through that. But you're safe here now. And you're welcomed to stay here as long as you wish," Leo said.

"I don't want to be a burden," Maida said.

"Nonsense! You just went through a big ordeal and need to rest. We have plenty of room in this castle," Fergus said.

"Ok then...I guess I'll take up the offer," Maida said.

Leo smiled and was glad that Maida decided to stay at the castle. He didn't know why he was so happy to have here at the castle.

A few hours went by and Leo and Maida got to know each other and both ate dinner in the same room together. Leo learned that Maida was about 19 years old. They both enjoyed each other's company. But soon it was time for the King to turn in.

"I believe it's time for me to turn in for the night," Leo said.

"Right. Of course," Maida said.

"But I promise to come back tomorrow."

"Thank you again for taking me in, King Leonard."

"Maida, I told you earlier, no need for formalities. Just call me Leo. Ok?"

"Okay. Thank you again, Leo and goodnight."

"Goodnight Maida. Sleep well."

Leo then left the room to let Maida sleep in peace. He almost felt disappointed to leave her now, but he couldn't explain why.

"I take the rest of the evening between you two went well," Fergus said once Leo was far away from Maida's room.

"Yes. Everything went quite well," Leo said.

"I can tell you care quite an awful lot for Maida," Fergus said.

Leo groaned once he realized what Fergus was going with.

"Fergus, I know what you're thinking and I want to point out that I just met her."

"I wasn't thinking of anything. I was just pointing out that you show a lot of care to someone you just met a few hours ago."

"You would too if she was found alone in the woods and was on her own without food or water. Look it's late and I just want to go to sleep. It's been a long day."

"Very well then. Goodnight your majesty."

"Goodnight Fergus."

The pair then went to their chambers to rest for the night. Little did Leo know, the relationship between him and Maida will evolve.

* * *

 **So here we have the next chapter of Rosalina's Brother.**

 **I'm not sure what England (or any European country for the matter) was like around this time, but I'm pretty sure some families (most notably the wealthier ones) did do arrange marriages.**

 **I firmly believe that the royal families in the Mushroom World don't believe that sort of thing. I mean, Peach & Daisy (2 princesses) are seemingly with Mario & Luigi (2 plumbers), and no one seems to have a problem with it.**

 **Anyways, hope you all like this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: True Love

Chapter 7: True Love

 **1023 A.D**

5 months has passed since Maida became a resident of the castle. Leo had help the young woman adjust to the Mushroom World. Since it was more advance then the Real World, there were some things that would overwhelm and confuse Maida. So Leo took it upon himself to teach Maida what the Mushroom World's culture, technology, people, creatures, and way of life. He even taught her everything he knew about Astronomy.

Another thing he taught her about was the presence of magic and power ups. In the Real World, some places feared the presence of magic, or witchcraft as Maida called it, thinking of it to be a form of evil and even punish those who were even suspected of using it with death. He had to explain that one day when Maida was exploring the garden when she stumble upon a Fire Flower powerup.

Lets just say she was completely freaked out when her clothes changed to red and white and shot fireballs out of her hands. Thankfully that got resolved before any damage had occurred.

Maida had slowly adapt life in the Mushroom World. Even though some things about it still freaked her out, she enjoyed this life far more than she did back in her home in the Real World. She still thought of her family, but could care less if they were looking for her or disown and forgotten her. Her life seemed more positive with them out of it

The people of this world (not exactly people, more like Toads, Koopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, Lakitus, etc) and the servants of the castle treated her with kindness. But the one who treated her with the most kindness with was the King himself.

Despite his king status, Maida never felt intimidated by Leonard, or Leo as some have called him. For some reason, she was more interested with the young King. For the past 3 months the two have grown close to one another. This had sparked up some gossip in among the castle staff. Fergus even always teased Leo about it.

Leo and Maida always denied the rumors. Little did they know, that will all soon change.

One day Leo and Maida were roaming the castle together when they entered a hallway of portraits. These portraits have paintings on previous rulers and their families.

"So all these people in the painting were previous rulers?" Maida ask as she looked at the portraits.

"My ancestors to be exact, but yes."

"Who are these people then?" Maida ask pointing to one portrait. "I noticed you have been starting this one a lot."

Leo once again looked at the painting. In the portrait was himself as a young boy, his sister, and both of his parents.

"That's my parents, my sister Rosalina, and me," Leo explained. "This portrait was made when I was 7. We were all so happy."

"Its very nice," Maida said.

Maida had always wanted to know about Leo's family. She heard small bits, but she wanted to know the full story from Leo.

"Leo...What happened to them?"

Leo took a deep breath before he started explaining. "My mother died when I was only 8 years old. As for my father, he only died 3 years ago."

"I'm sorry," Maida said sadly. "What about her?" Maida pointed to Rosalina in the portrait. Maida had heard the story of Rosalina's disappearance, though she had the feeling she never heard the full story.

"I...I don't know," Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Maida asked confusedly.

"It's a complicated story," Leo said sadly as he looked at the ground.

"Oh...I...Understand," Maida said.

Leo never told Maida that night about the circumstances behind Rosalina's disappearance. Maida chose not the bring the topic up for the rest of the night, not wanting to upset Leo.

* * *

 _One month later._

It was close to dinner time in the royal dining hall, which usually is inhabited by the Leonard, Maida, and Fergus. However, the young king was running late.

"Odd...He should be here by now." Fergus said, "What is he doing?"

"I can go check on him, if it's alright," Maida offered.

Fergus nodded his head and Maida left the dining hall to find Leo. She asked a few servants and one of them said they saw Leo go out to the garden not to long ago. Maida went to the garden and saw Leo sitting on a stone bench, looking into the starry night sky.

"Leo?" Maida called.

"Oh Maida. I didn't hear you coming," Leo said.

"Fergus sent me. Supper is ready," Maida pointed out.

"Oh...I guess I didn't realize it," Leo had a sense of embarrassment. "Tell Fergus I'll be there soon."

Maida was about go back inside, but she stopped herself. Leo was watching the sky once again. After debating with herself, she decided sat next to him, much to his surprise.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I just love look at the stars in the sky," Leonard explained.

"I can see why. They are indeed beautiful," Maida agreed.

The pair both looked into the sky for a short while, admiring the beauty of the sky.

"You know, this world is advanced in terms of technology then your own world," Maida looked at Leonard with interest. "We actually invented these things called spaceships. They can go out into space and explore it. We also discovered other worlds and other lifeforms."

Leo stopped for a moment, but decided to continue.

"Years ago, one of those lifeforms ended up on this planet. My sister, Rosalina, found it and promised to take care of it until she found its mother. Nothing came up for 2 years, so my sister decided to go on a spaceship and into space to find the creatures mother. That was 18 years ago. She hasn't been back since."

Maida stared at Leonard. This is the first time she learned about his sister. Whenever she asked about her, Leo didn't want to talk about it.

"My life has been different ever since. Father became a little overprotective. Everyone in the kingdom believed that she's dead. Eventually he accepted that. But to tell you the truth, I still believe she's alive. People would probably think I'm crazy for believing that." Leo looked to the ground.

Maida continued to stare at him, thinking what to say. "Truth to be told, I barely understand a lot of things in this world. But I don't think it's crazy for you to believe that."

Leo looked at her in surprise. "You really think that?" Maida nodded. "It's just that, you're the first person I told about it. Not even Fergus knows."

"Then why tell me?" Maida was slightly confused.

"Most of my life since my mother died, I felt empty. My sister leaving and father dying didn't help that either. I thought being king will fill that hole, but not even that did the trick," He paused for a moment. "And then you came into my life. Ever since I met you, I feel whole. What I'm trying to say is that...I think I love you"

Maida looked at him with awe. She was in utter silence.

Leo sighed with disappointed and turned away from her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know why I said that."

Maida placed her hand on his, which caught him off guard.

"Leo, listen. For the past couple months, even before I came here, I was so lost with myself. Even when I escaped, I felt empty. But when I met you...that changed. I was completely out of my element, and yet you took your time helping me adjust to this world. As you did, I got to know a wonderful man. I...I too share the same feelings you have for me. I never said a word because I thought you would turn me down because I wasn't a royal"

Leo had felt relief and joy within him. But he felt a sense of foolishness for forgetting that the royals in the real world tend to only marry other royals.

"I should've told you this. But royals here can love anyone they want. I should've told you that when you first got here."

"Don't blame yourself, Leo. I guess that things worked differently here. I mean here I am in this strange world, and I still believe monarchs still have the same rules."

"Well...I guess we were both fools," Leo joked, earning a giggle from Maida.

The pair looked each other in their eyes with their newfound love. They slowly leaned in and kissed each other on the lips tenderly.

Unaware to the couple, they were being watch by Fergus, who couldn't help but smile at the sweet site.

* * *

 **Seems like Leo and Maida finally started dating.**


	9. Chapter 8: Proposal

Chapter 8: Proposal

 **1025 A.D**

It had been 2 years since Leonard and Maida had begun their courtship. Leo enjoyed every moment with her and the feeling was mutual with Maida. But right now he feels today is the day to ask her an important question and it was perfect opportunity.

In the ballroom of the castle, guests were celebrating Leo's successful 5-year reign. There was dancing, a grand orchestra, delicious food, and many more. Leo had watched the festivities from the other side. He too wanted to join in, but he was waiting for Maida.

Maida appeared, wearing a gorgeous pink dress and elbow length white gloves.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized.

"That's quite alright," Leo said, "You look beautiful."

Maida smiled at his compliment. "Thank you."

The couple spend the evening enjoying the party. After a while, Leo suggest to go to the castle gardens, which they did. They sat on the same bench where they confess their love for each other a few years back.

Maida noticed that Leo looked nervous. In fact, he had that look the entire evening. He also seemed anxious to come out here.

"Leo, why did you bring me out here? You never walk out during parties."

"Everything is fine. I...I just want to…" Leo stopped mid-sentence. Maida can tell the level of anxiety in his voice.

"Wanted to what?"

"Maida…" Leo gently clasp her hand. "These past two years since we were together were probably the most happiest years I've had in my life. And I realized that's how I want to spend the rest of my life." Leonard then kneeled in front of her.

Maida felt her heart race. "Leo..."

Leonard pulled out a black box. He opened the lid and it showed a beautiful ring. "Maida. Will you marry me?"

Maida was completely speechless, but she gave a bright smile. "Oh Leo...YES!"

Leo placed the engagement ring on her finger. Afterwhich she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. They held each other close for the next few moments. However they started to realized that they been out of the party for a long time.

"Leo we best get back inside. Everyone's sure to wonder where we went," Maida suggested.

"I guess you're right. I don't want to give Fergus a heart attack," Leo joked.

Maida giggled at his joke they both head back into the party. After spending enjoying the party for a little longer Leo announced his and Maida's engagement. Everyone cheered for the young king and his future wife. For the rest of the night the party had a much more excited atmosphere.

Months later, the royal wedding was held. Probably the grandest wedding in the Mushroom monarchy's history. Leo was waiting at the altar. Guests from nearby kingdoms were in the royal wedding's audience.

Despite his professional look, Leo was nervous as heck. Thankfully Fergus was nearby to calm him down.

"Sorry Fergus. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"That's understandable. But I assure your majesty that everything will be fine."

Then soon after, the music started to play signalling the beginning of the wedding. The ring bearer and the flower girl made their way down the aisle. Then Maida came. She was wearing the most beautiful wedding Leo has ever seen. Maida was escorted down the aisle by two female Toads, and Leo never took her yes off of her. The smiled briefly before facing the wedding officiant, which was a toad.

The official gave the sermon and had both of them say their vows. Then come the final part. Maida had said her 'I do', now Leo's time has come.

"Do you King Leo take this woman as you lawfully wedded wife?" the official asked.

Leo smiled as he took a quick glance at Maida. "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Leo and Maida gave a long gentle kiss and those in the audience clapped and cheered. After a bit they pulled apart.

A koopa came in holding a pillow with a small but grand crown. Maida kneeled down infront of Fergus. The old toad placed the crown on the woman's head, symbolizing her new status.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Fergus started. "It is my honor to be the first to announce our new Queen. Queen Maida of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Everyone clapped as they watch the king and newly crowned queen walked down the aisle. THey then headed towards the balcony, where thousands of citizens cheered for the couple. They both waved and smiled at the people.

Their People.

The afterparty was the grandest. Many came to get a glance at the new Queen. Maida was overcome at all of it, but having her new husband by her side helped. They danced, chatted with guests, and did all sort of things one would do at a wedding after party.

Then it came the time to call it a night. Leo carried his wife bridal style to their room. They were both tired and wanted to go to sleep. Maida had quickly fallen asleep on their bed. Leo smiled as he pulled up the covers on her.

Before he can go to sleep, he decided to go on his personal balcony and looked at the night sky.

"Hey Rosie, it's me again. I know you probably can't hear me, but of course I've been saying that for years. Anyway...I got married today. I don't know if you already know that, but I thought I should tell you. Maida is such a sweet woman. Kinda reminds me of you in some ways. No doubt you two would've got along quite well."

Of course, the night sky only offered silence.

"...I better get to sleep now. Been a long day for us. I just wanna say goodnight...Wherever you are…"

* * *

At that moment, in the depths of deep space in a small floating station, a teenage looking girl with white blonde hair woke up suddenly. She felt something odd, like something was...talking to her. This wasn't the first time this had happen, as this had occurred several times throughout her travels in space.

"Mama? Are you alright?" A luma that was sleeping next to her that took noticed of her distress.

The girl faced the small creature while thinking of an answer. "I'm fine darling. Just go back to sleep."

The luma then closed its eyes and resumed sleeping. The girl looked out the window of her bedroom, wondering what that feeling was. It had felt alarming and, yet comforting & somewhat familiar.

A few small tears went down her cheeks, as she probably knows where the odd feeling came from.

* * *

 **Leo and Maida finally tie the knot, Maida is now the Queen, and Leo says his message into the night sky.**

 **Meanwhile, a familiar face makes an (rather small) appearance.**


	10. Chapter 9: Rose

Chapter 9: Rose

 **1027 A.D**

30 year old King Leonard was pacing back and forward in a hallway. His anxiety levels were through the roof as he feared for his wife that was in the room behind the door.

It all had started months ago when Maida started to constantly throw up every morning. After about the 5th morning, Leo called for the doctor to examine her. He was afraid that she had contained an illness and was afraid of the worst.

However it was the opposite. After the doctor examined her, he had a smile on his face. Leo of course was confused as the doctor suggest he go talk to his wife. It was then where Maida revealed the greatest news he had ever received.

Maida was with child.

Leo was overjoyed at the news. They spend the next coming months preparing for the baby. Then just a few hours earlier, Maida had gone into sudden labor and she was escorted to the doctor's room.

Despite everyone assuring him that everything will be fine, Leo had the fear that something might go wrong. The last time they assured him was on the day his father died. He had also heard stories of childbirths gone bad, resulting the death of the mother, the baby, or even both. If something were to happen to them, he wouldn't live with himself.

But he kept telling himself that things will be different. No way death will rob him at his second chance of happiness. After a while, the royal doctor and nurse came out of the room

"How is she doctor? Are they alright?" Leo asked frantically.

The doctor gave a reassured smile. "Both mother a child are alright." Leo took a huge breath of relief. "Oh by the way, you have a healthy daughter your majesty."

A girl. King Leo has a daughter.

"Can I see them now? The king asked.

"But of course. I thinked you've waited long enough," The doctor replied.

Leo slowly walked into the room where was greeted by a joyus site. Maida had a small bundle wrapped around in blankets. The woman took notice of her husband.

"Hello Leo," Maida smiled.

"Hi, dear. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. You want to meet your daughter?"

"Of...of course."

Leo sat at the bedside and got a better look at his daughter. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like they both had. However, she looked more like Maida.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Maida asked.

"That's probably because looks like you. The most beautiful woman I know."

Maida blushed at his compliment. "She does. But she also has your nose."

"That is true," Leo said as he boop his daughter's nose. "But no matter what, she's our daughter and nothing will change that."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes, please."

Maida carefully handed the bundle to her husband Leo carefully grabbed his child and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello little one. I'm your father."

The infant stare at him with her blue eyes. Leo found himself entranced by those eyes. Those eyes reminded him of his late mother and...Rosalina. Maida had took notice of her husband's distant look.

"Leo? Are you alright."

"Oh of course," Leo snapped out of it. "I was just thinking of a name for her."

"What is it?"

"I want to name her after some people who were special to me. Two in fact. One who brought me into this world and taught me the importance of kindness. The other, is someone that I never gave up on."

Maida put her hand on Leo's shoulder. "I know what you want to name her. It's fine with me."

"Really?" Leo asked, to which Maida nodded in response. Leo turned his attention back to his daughter. "Little one, I'm naming you Rose, in honor of two people in my life. My late mother, Primrose, and my sister, Rosalina, who I still miss everyday."

Leo brought his attention to a nearby window showing the starry night sky outside. "I love You Rosie, and I always will."

Small tears came out of Leo's eye. Maida wiped it away. As her time with Leo went on, she learned more and more of Rosalina. Leo glanced to his wife and smile at her, before kissing his daughter's forehead. Baby Rose giggle in response.

* * *

 **1037 A.D**

"Catch daddy!" came 10 year old Princess Rose as she threw a ball at her father.

"I got it! Now catch," Leo passed the ball back to his daughter.

Rose had grown to quite a happy little girl. Leo spent every moment he can with his family. Whether it be lessons she needed to learn for when she become queen, or just playing, like now.

The two continue to play until they decided to take a break. They decided to take a walk in the royal garden. The duo were just so happened to be near a rose bush when Rose spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why is my name Rose?"

"Oh, well…" Leo stuttered. He had guess that one day she would ask about her name. Though she had asked sooner than he anticipated. "Why do you want to know sweetheart?"

"I'm just curious. It just sounds like an odd name compared to my friends."

"Well, um...Why don't you take a seat at the bench and I'll explain."

Rose did what she was told and sat down on a nearby bench, with her father following soon after.

"You see, Rose, I gave you that name for a reason. You were named after two people who were important to me in my life who aren't around anymore."

"Oh, who?" Rose said, curiosity was in her voice.

"Well the first person was my mother. Her name was Primrose."

"What happen to her?"

"She...died when I was about 8."

"Oh." Rose had somewhat of an basic understanding on the concept of death. She had asked about after one of her friends relatives had died. "Why did she die?"

"She was very sick."

"I'm sorry she died."

Leo lightly patted her back. "It's fine sweetheart. It was a long time ago."

"Who else am I named after? You said it was two people people."

"Yes. The other person is my older sister, Rosalina."

"Did she die to?"

Leo was a bit hesitant to answer. While most of the kingdom had accepted that she was most likely dead, he secretly never did. However, there were times he doubted. But even though Rosalina had been gone for 30 years, he still clinged onto hope.

"I'm afraid that's a story for another time."

"Oh…" Rose muttered.

"Come on. Let's go find your mother."

The pair then made their way back to the castle.

* * *

 **1042 A.D**

Rose was now at the next stage of her life: The teenage years. Leo & Maida had been told that these years would be quite be interesting experience for all of them, including Rose. There were ups and downs, but Rose was still a good child.

The royal family were having their dinner at the table. They were just simply talking about their day.

"So Rose, how was your day today?" Leo asked.

"It was fine," she answered. "My royal lessons with Fergus went alright. He said I was doing a good job."

As years went on, while Fergus remained the advisor, he was also assigned to tutor the young princess. Rose didn't mind that since she saw Fergus as a grandfather.

"He told us about that. I am proud of you sweetheart." Leo saw his daughter give a light blush.

"What else did you do today?" Maida asked.

"Oh I spent time with Miguel."

"That new boy from the real world? I remember him, but what country was he from again," Leo said.

"It was Italy I believe," Maida answered.

"Ah right. I seem to notice that you spend a lot of time with lately."

"Father please. We're just friends," Rose claimed, even though she was slightly blushing.

Leo pretended not to take notice of it. "If you say so."

After dinner, Leo decided to stroll down the portrait hall. He stopped in front on one that had him, Maida, and Rose. Next to that one is was the portrait that him with his 7 year old self, his parents, and Rosalina.

"That's her?" came the voice of Rose, who was next to her father.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Your sister? Is that her?"

"Oh, yes. She is."

Silence had shown between the two members of the royal family. Rose glanced the paint before glancing back to her father.

"You never really told me what happened to her."

Leo turned his gaze to his daughter. He recalled that day when he would tell her about Rosalina when she was ready. Perhaps now would be a good time.

"That is if you want to tell me what happen. If you don't then it's fi-" Rose said before her father interrupted her.

"I suppose I should finally tell me. Walk with me."

The princess did what she was told. Soon, the pair started to walk along the castle.

"What did happen to her?" Rose asked.

"I can say this. She never died," Leo started.

* * *

 **1047 A.D**

Today was a big day for Princess Rose of the Mushroom Kingdom. It was an event that many love to celebrate. For today the princess is getting married.

The 20 year old princess was staring herself in the mirror. She can see herself in her beautiful white gown, and veil that went down to her shoulders staring back at her. And her hair was wrapped in a bun. A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Entering the room was her father. On his face was a happy and proud smile.

"Hello father," Rose greeted. "Is it time."

"Yes sweetheart. It is," The king answered.

"Okay. How do I look?"

"Beautiful. I'm sure Miguel will love it."

"You always knew that he was the perfect match for me."

The king chuckled. "Father's intuition. Lets get going."

"One second." Rose quickly went over to a nearby table to get her bouquet. Which happened to be red roses. "Okay. Let's do this."

The father-daughter pair locked arms and made their way to the ceremony.

* * *

 **1052 A.D**

Leonard, Maida, and their son-in-law Miguel were waiting out near a door in a hallway. Miguel had a worried expression on his look. Of course, Leo understood this predicament.

"She'll be alright, son," Leo assured the young man.

"You really think so?" Miguel said. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Whatever happens, we'll be there. I promise."

Sometime later, a Toad in doctor's clothes finally emerge from the room. Miguel immediately went towards him.

"Doctor how is she?" Miguel asked.

The doctor gave a lighthearted chuckle. "They are both fine. Princess Rose had given birth to a girl."

Miguel took a breath of relief. As did Leo and his wife.

"May we see her?" Maida asked.

"I would suggest you give Miguel & Rose some time alone," The doctor said.

"That's understandable."

Miguel glanced over to the rulers. He was unsure about leaving his in-laws alone. Fortunately, Leo gave an assuring look.

"Go on. We'll be right here."

Miguel then went into the room. This left Leo & Maida alone. They both sat down on some chairs and waited.

"Can you believe it? We're grandparents," Maida stated. "It just felt like not to long ago when we became parents. Time really does fly, doesn't it Leo."

"Yes. It does," he agreed.

After a while of waiting, Miguel had opened the door.

"You guys can see them now," he said.

Miguel let his in-laws into the room. In there lies a bed where their grown up daughter was. In her arms was a small bundle of her own. Leo was immediately smitten with his granddaughter. Maida had the happiest smile on her face.

"Congratulations Princess Rose and Prince Miguel. I'm sure your daughter will grow up to be a lovely lady," said the, now elderly, Fergus.

"She really is beautiful," Maida cooed.

"Thank you guys," Rose said

Seeing everyone admiring the new baby, Leo had flashbacks of the day Rose was born. He really couldn't believe its been that long.

Leo thought about Maida's statement. Time had always been fast for him ever since the day Rosalina disappeared from his life. 45 years had passed since he last saw her. But in all honesty, to Leo it felt shorter than that. But in all that time, so much had changed.

Once upon a time, Leo felt that his family gotten smaller and smaller. Today, it had continue to get bigger. And it will continue to do so for years to come.

* * *

 **I think it was important to have a chapter that focus on Leo being a dad.**

 **That part with Leo naming Rose might've been inspired from that scene from that episode "** ** _Luck Of The Fryish"_** **from** **Futurama.**

 **I would also like to bring up that we're only a few chapters away from the end.**


	11. Chapter 10: The First Star Festival

Chapter 10: The First Star Festival

 **1107 A.D**

Dusk was settling down in the Mushroom Kingdom. Most at this time would be winding down after a long day. However, the opposite had been occurring.

All around the town party tents had been placed up. Banners were decorated on every building. And balloons were tied on railings. All of which had a symbol of a star on them. There was a reasoning for all these decorations. It all started several weeks ago.

The royal family had been informed by astronomers that they had recently discovered a new comet. According to them, the comet wasn't anything they've ever seen before. Even more interesting, it was going fly directly above the Mushroom Kingdom. To everyone else's surprise, Leo had suggest to throw a festival in its honor and to name it Rose's Comet, even though the astronomers said the comet was blue. But they chose not to argue with the former king, as it was to be expected. Then again many unexpected things had happened to Leo throughout his life.

One example, no had expected Leo advocate his crown and pass it to his daughter Rose several years after the birth of his granddaughter, Rosalina II. His reasoning for doing so was because he believed that he was becoming too old and felt that Rose was ready. Leo and Maida had become one of the few rulers in the history of the Mushroom monarchy to pass the crown without dying.

But the biggest unexpected factor for Leo was his age. No one knew how, but Leo manage to reach the age of 110. Leo was the oldest person in the royal family to have lived this long. Many considered him to be blessed to live this long. However, not many were fortunate to live as long as he has.

20 years ago Maida had passed away due to her age. 10 years prior to her death, Fergus had shared the same fate. Both deaths devastated Leo. Fortunately, the support of his family had help him recover and move on.

Despite his very old age, Leo was still very much full of life. Even though he was no longer the king, he was still involved with kingdom affairs. Most of which were special events. There was no doubt he wanted to have this festival and want to play a part in it.

But there was a reasoning for why Leo wanted to hold a festival and name the comet Rose. The astronomers estimated the date of the comet's arrival. That date marked the anniversary of the day Rosalina had vanished from the face of the kingdom. 100 years ago to be precise. Leo was probably the only one left from that generation. The rest were either too old to remember or had passed on. Nonetheless, he want this festival to go on and have it thrown whenever Rose's Comet came.

And on this day that's what many were doing, along with Leo's family. The royal family had continue to grow over the past 55 years. Leo had watch his granddaughter, Rosalina II, grown up to be a fine princess, then later, a wife and a mother. Then Leo watch her child, a son named Richard, grow up and is now a young adult and a parent to a son named George, and a daughter named Petunia.

Every member of the family had gathered to enjoy the festivities with the citizens. Soon nightfall came. Everyone went to find spots and waited for the comet to arrive. Leo had trailed behind his family as they went to their viewing spot. The only one to notice was Rosalina II.

"Grandfather, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Leo gave an assuring smile. "I'm just not as young as I use to be. Don't worry about me."

"Alright. But we better hurry so that we won't miss the comet."

The pair manage to catch up with everyone else. Soon the royal family, and many Mushroom Kingdom citizens gazed up into the sky, waiting patiently for the comet to arrive. They waited, and waited, and waited.

"Papa, when will the comet be here?" George asked his father, Richard.

"Soon. We just have to be patient," Richard replied.

"But we've been waiting FOREVER! What if it never comes?" Petunia brought up.

Leo figure he bring in his insight.

"Do not fret young one. The comet will be here. We just have to be patient."

"I'm not sure if we can be patient," George stated.

"You can be. It'll pay off in the end."

"It can?" Petunia asked.

"Aye, it can," Leo answered. "Patience can be a relieving factor. The longer you are patient, the bigger the payoff can. It can be quite rewarding."

"Really?" both children chimed.

"Oh yes," Leo answered with a laugh.

No sooner afterwards, Leo's great-great grandchildren went quiet and looked at the sky. Everyone else resumed their waiting. They kept on waiting a while longer.

"Hey, look!" Someone shouted.

Those around looked up the direction the person shouted. What they saw was a blue object that was trailing in the starry night sky. Everyone's excitement grew as they know what the object is.

Rose's Comet had finally arrived.

Everyone watch the beautiful comet fly across the sky. As it did, several small trails were seemingly falling from the comet and fell toward the surface. The objects had gotten smaller as the gotten closer to the ground. It also made a shimmering sound before landing.

Then the object turned into several starlike objects that came in several colors. They bounced up and down on the ground. At some point, the star objects landed near the royal family. Petunia and George, being the curious children they are, approached them and even held some.

"These stars are so, small," George commented. "Like bits."

"Starbits!" Petunia exclaimed, which earned a weird look from her brother. "That's what I think we should call them. They look like bits of stars."

"Oh," George said, understanding what she meant. "That's not a bad idea."

"Hey. These Starbits also smell like...honey. I wonder if…" Petunia look as if she was going to bite the Starbit.

"Sweetheart don't put that in your mo-" Richard tried to stop his daughter. But Petunia had already taken a bite of the Starbit.

"It does taste like honey!" Petunia exclaimed.

Everyone just looked baffled at the young girl. She discovered that the 'Starbits' were edible.

George decided to take a bite out of his Starbit. "Mine tastes like candy!"

Soon, almost everyone started to hunt for the starbits, hoping to get a taste of them. Many of which came in a variety of flavors. Though the most popular flavor was seemingly honey.

After a while, new objects fell from the sky. They were bigger than the Starbits, but were somewhat small. It looks to be a somewhat bigger version of the invincibility tar. However, this wasn't the same kind of star. Many gathered these objects and placed them into one spot. These power stars then started to combine and became an even bigger star with small domes on the pointers. Some dub it a 'Grand Star'.

Soon after its creation, it then flew off into the starry night sky.

"Where is it going?" George asked.

"Who knows." Richard piped in. "The universe is a very big place. It could go and be anywhere it wants to be."

Hearing those words, Leo's face soften with sadness. It had reminded him of Rosalina. He looked up into the night sky. Thoughts went through his head. It had the same question that had plagued him for years.

Was Rosalina still out there, exploring every inch of the universe? Did she find the luma's mother?

Was she still even alive?

"Grandfather?" Rosalina II voices brought him out his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry dear. I was just thinking."

"About her?"

It wasn't a secret to the family about the mysterious disappearance of Leo's sister. They never brought up the subject since it was still a hard subject to talk about for him.

"Yes. I didn't mean to zone out like that," Leo apologized.

"It's fine," Rosalina II replied.

"But enough about my sorrows. We have the rest of the festival to enjoy."

* * *

The festival went on a while after the comet left the sky. It was only not too long ago that the kingdom decided to settle down the festivities and turn in. Almost every building in the kingdom had their lights out and slept away. All except for one.

Leo stood on his balcony that looked over the kingdom. He Wanted to stay up and enjoy the view longer than he usually does. There was a reason for this, along with spending time with his family tonight. It sadden him, but Leo had accepted what would happen next. Leo then turned his attention to the night sky.

"Goodnight…" he muttered.

The elder royal slowly made his way to his room, walking in the same rhythm of the cane in his hand. He stopped in his doorframe, as if he was hesitant, but he had to work up the courage. But something had stopped him.

A white glow emulated from behind him. Leo turned to see what was behind him.

It was a figure in the form of a young woman. The woman had a turquoise dress that cut off on the top, exposing her shoulders. In her left hand was a wand with a star shape on the top. The woman looked to be slightly hovering a few feet of the balcony. Her platinum blonde hair went down to her waist, while a bang covered her right eye. On the top of her head had a silver crown that looked familiar.

But Leo took one good look at her expose left eye. It was something he had seen before. Something that he hasn't seen for 100 years. He recognized that light blue eye anywhere.

Realization struck him as he gave a small gasp. Leo let his cane drop to the ground before he manage to utter a word.

"R-Rosie?"

* * *

 **And the plot thickens.** **I kinda feel bad leaving it off like that, but where's the fun in that? *Bowser 64 laugh***

 **But we are close to the end my friends.**


	12. Chapter 11: Bittersweet Reunion

Chapter 11: Bittersweet Reunion

 **1107 A.D**

All Leo could do was stare at the woman in front of him as she landed on the balcony floor. The lost mushroom princess, his sister, Rosalina was right in front of him. She had looked different since the last time he had saw he just a mere century ago. The past hundred years seemed to treated her well. But and the same time, she was the same girl Leo had known.

Rosalina did not speak as she looked at her not so little brother anymore. If it wasn't for certain traits that she remembered, she probably would've not recognize him due to his age. A part of her was happy to see him again, but another part felt shame.

"I know what you're going to say, Leonard." Rosalina's monotone voiced sounded of a woman that sounded caring, but sad. Much different from the cheerful one she had as a child. 'How could've I have done this? Stayed away all these years, and not come back home?'

Leo didn't say anything and continue to stare.

"Well...The truth is that I couldn't." Rosalina started. "I've never fully accepted mother's death. I left with the luma because I hoped to find our mothers. During our time together however, we realized that our mothers were never coming back. So I promise him I would take care of him and I became a mother to all lumas."

Leo continues with the silence and staring, but he started slowly walked towards Rosalina as she continues talking. Noticing this, Rosalina slowly stepped backwards and nervously clench her wand with both of her hands.

"I know that I left you alone, but I couldn't abandon the lumas. And I'm sorry, I truly am. I-" Rosalina felt the railing of the balcony behind her, ceasing her to stop.

Leo had gotten closer to her and remained silent. The longer he endured the silence, the more nervous Rosalina had gotten. It came to a point when both where just inches from each other.

"For crying out loud. Shout. Scream. Yell at me! Say something!" Rosalina begged.

All Leo did was slowly touched her left cheek. Rosalina flinched at his touch. The siblings started into each other's eyes.

"After all these years, you came back. Just like you promised," Leo whispered.

Rosalina just stood in a shock, unsure what to say. She had expected Leo to be very angry at her. Angry for abandoning her home, father, and most of all himself. As she stared in his teary eyes however, she can see that none of it didn't mattered to him.

"Leo…" Rosalina muttered, still a lost for words.

Before she had got the chance to utter another sentence, Leo suddenly pulled her into hug. Rosalina, though reluctantly, returned the gesture. It had been far too long since they had felt each other's touch. For the moment nothing else mattered to them.

* * *

They were both in Leo's bedroom. Rosalina looked around while Leo sat on the side of his bed watching her. It had been 100 years since she had step foot in this bedroom. As she walked around, Leo answered all the question she had asked him. Especially ones he knew she would ask.

He had told her a brief summary of his life after she had left. He told her about Maida and where she came from. He told her about Rose and how she decided to name her own daughter Rosalina II. He even told her about the festival they had held for the comet.

Rosalina had also told about her life after she left. She told how she discovered star bits, and the comet she resided in. She also told about her journey with the luma she found and how she became the mother of lumas.

"I brought something," Rosalina brought up.

Leo eyed her as she grabbed something from behind. What she held out was something he didn't expected. A telescope that he was familiar with.

"Is that what I think it is?" Leo asked.

"Father's telescope," Rosalina answered.

She placed the telescoped in Leo's hands. He gazed upon the tool. It seemed to stay in perfect condition all these years.

"You've had it all this time?" Leo asked, to which Rosalina nodded in response. "I've wondered what happened to this thing. I just assumed father hide it away somewhere."

"Do you want it back?"

"You can still keep it. I'm sure father would've want you to have it

Rosalina gave a small smile. Though her expression then turned somber as she put away the telescope.

"Leo? What happened to father?"

Leo had predicted that she would ask that question. "He died of an illness. It happened about 13 years after you left."

Rosalina looked at the ground, sadness filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"It's alright. They caught it too late. There was no way we cou-"

"No. I'm sorry wasn't here. To be here when you needed me the most. "

"Rosie…"

"Believe me, I wanted to come back. But as learned from traveling in space, time worked differently in space then it does here. It took probably took so many years on this planet for me to come back. I discovered that the hard way. I'm sorry for being gone this long. If you hate me, then I unde-"

"Rosalina!" Leo called out, getting her sister's attention. "Never once during these many decades have I hated you. Anger probably, but never hatred. You wanted to help someone. There's nothing wrong with that."

"How could you be so forgiving? I practically abandoned you."

"That wasn't your intention. How were you suppose to know what would happen? You wanted to help someone, and you did. You're still my sister. No matter what, I'll always love you."

Leo's words had touched Rosalina's heart, but at the same time, it ached as well.

"You must realize that I cannot stay," Rosalina brought up.

"Because of the lumas you take care of?" Leo stated.

Rosalina nodded. "The lumas can transform into many things. Star, comets, even planets, but that journey is not easy for them. The moment they're born, they have to survive on their own. From my travels in space, I've learned that very few reached the final stage of their life. Now, I have a place where they'll be taken care of until the day they leave the nest. When they do leave, I'll see them off with a smile."

"You really did became a mother to them, haven't you?" Rosalina once again nodded. Leo then gave a smile. "Well Rosie, I think I can pretty say this: I'm proud of you. And I'm certain mom and dad would be too."

Rosalina smiled at his words. "And I'm proud of you too."

The siblings then hugged each other. As they did, Leo gave a small groan. Rosalin took notice and pulled away.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little...tired," Leo answered.

"Let's get you to bed then."

"Wait, before you do, can you hand me that little journal over there."

Leo pointed over to a nightstand. On the lies a small book of some sort. Rosalina complied and hand it over to him, along with a writing utensil. Leo opted the journal and started writing in it. This went on for several minutes while Rosalina watched him write.

"When did to start to keep a journal?" Rosalina asked.

"When I was a teenager." Leo finished writing the final words in his journal. "There, done. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's fine."

Rosalina then helped Leo lie down on his bed and pulled the covers on him.

"What did you write in there Leo?"

"Oh, nothing important."

"Okay. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Fro several moments, there was nothing but slience as the two smiled at each other.

"Hey Rosie. Could you do a two things for me?"

"Yes, anything."

"Could you kiss my forehead, like you use to."

"Of course." Rosalina leaned down and gave a small kiss on her brother's forehead. "Anything else?"

"Could you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Sure."

As Leo laid in his bed, something in his head came up. He remember a promise that his father made with him shortly before he died.

"Rosie, I figure since after tonight, we most likely won't see each other again. So, maybe I should let you know that when join mom and dad I'll tell them that you said hi."

Rosalina smiled. "That would be kind. Thank you."

"Goodnight, Rosie."

"Goodnight to you too , Leo."

Leo relaxed on his bed. Slowly, his eyes closed. The last thing in his sight was his sister. After so many years, he is finally at peace.

* * *

 **It ain't over yet folks. We got one more chapter to go to conclude this tale.**

 **(I may or may not borrowed some lines from How to Train Your Dragon 2...)**

 **Rosalina's storybook implied that Rosalina didn't really gotten over her mothers death before the story took place. The story was basically her coming to terms with it. Being the small child she was at the time, I figure she also went on the journey with luma so she could find her mother as well, even though her mother was dead. For a while, Rosalina was in the first stage in the 5 stages of grief: Denial.**

 **At least that's how I interpret it, so I may be wrong. Still I'm including it here anyway.**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilouge**

 _Days later…_

A large crowd was gathered around a tree on a hill not far from the castle. The place where Queen Primrose and King Roman had been put to rest many decades before. Now they were all here for a different reason. That reason was for a newly added gravestone next to previous ruler's stones. Several days earlier, the morning after The Star Festival, the former King Leonard had been unable to wake up, only for his family to realize that he'll never again wake up.

Family, friends, other royals from other kingdoms, and many mushroom kingdom citizens all mourned for Leo. They had gathered to remember the life that he had lived and his legacy that he left behind.

When Leonard had been found, his journal lied in his hands. On the last page was his final entry. Which had revealed some interesting details.

* * *

 _Dear Journal._

 _As I am writing this, my life is slowly slipping away. By the next morning I will no more be part of the living._

 _This night wasn't all that bad though. Tonight was the Star Festival and I enjoyed it along with my family. I didn't have the heart to tell them I was slipping away from them because I didn't want to dampen the mood, but I certainly hope they had a good time._

 _I do hope they don't let my death sour the Star Festival's name. I want it to to occur whenever Rose's Comet comes and continues its legacy that brings joy, and not let the shadow of my death be that legacy._

 _One final thing I would like to write: My sister Rosalina. After so many years, I saw her again. I always knew I would._

 _Let my finals words be a goodbye to my family, friends and all of the Mushroom Kingdom. Thank you all for a great life and love you all._

 _And goodbye to you Rosie._

 _Sincerely, for the final time_

 _Leonard Toadstool_

* * *

The words from the journal had touched everyone's hearts. In response, Queen Rose practically made it a law that whenever Rose's Comet were to come, The Star Festival shall go on. The Star Festival was the Mushroom Kingdom's final gift from Leo, and they intend to continue that legacy.

One thing that confused many people the most was the mention of Leo's sister Rosalina. Many had concluded that Leo perhaps saw the spirit of his sister so she escourt his soul to the afterlife.

How wrong they were.

* * *

Many many miles into the sky lies the very fabric of space itself. The mushroom planet was one of many planets scattered throughout the galaxy. Not far from the planet lies an even smaller planet with grass, several small houses, 7 huge stones that stick out from the ground on the bottom of the planet, and a grand stone platform that was placed on the top. This planet was known as the gateway to the starry sky.

On the said platform was Rosalina, who was looking down at the mushroom world. Originally, she had planned to leave as soon she got back from her visit with Leo, but she decided to wait several more days.

Even though she was many miles away from the surface, she can see that Leo was now sleeping underneath the tree with their parents. When she had saw him, she could sense that he was slipping away from life. Though she pretended not to acknowledge it, as Leo did the same. Despite expecting this, she felt sadness and mourned for him.

Closing her eyes, a small tear fell from her eye. As soon she did, she quickly wipe it away.

"Are you okay mama?" A yellow luma asked, oblivious to the tears that Rosalina just shed.

As far the lumas were concerned, the last time their mama cried was when she has crying about her mother. That was a long time ago. They didn't know that her brother had just been laid to rest.

"I'm fine little one," Rosalina lied. "Could you please go back to the observatory. Tell the others we'll be leaving soon."

"Yes mama!" The luma chimed.

The luma floated away, leaving Rosalina alone. She resumed her staring at the planet.

Part of her wanted to go back down there. Back to her old home that she grew up in. Despite her wishes, she knew that she couldn't go back. Caring for the lumas wasn't the only reason why she couldn't.

Even if she did return, she knew very well nothing will be the same. The kingdom had changed in the past 100 years she was gone and she would've had issues adapting. Not to mention her returning could bring many complications.

The citizens from her generation were most definitely gone. Everyone one of them. And there was her descendants. She saw glimpses and had quite like them. But in the end, Rosalina could never truly fit in with everyone, even her extended family. They didn't know her. To them, she was just a name to go by in historical texts.

She would just be a stranger to them.

Not to mention there could be some resentment towards her. From what Leo told her, many see her story a tale a tragedy and was oblivious on why she truly left. If she were to appear again, that sense of sympathy could disappear. Leo tried to assure her that she didn't abandon him, but Rosalina knew that many wouldn't be as understanding. To find that the lost mushroom princess had living fine all these years while her brother suffered his days without her and had to take the burden of becoming a ruler, something she should've done.

And the reason she left? To find her own long dead mother, along with the luma's mother. Most likely in their eyes, Rosalina had abandoned her kingdom and family. All because she couldn't accept her mother's death.

So it was best that she would never come back to the kingdom. Of course, she will continue to visit this planet every hundred years, but can never step foot on her home planet again. Besides, she had a much more important role to play in.

"Goodbye Leo. May the stars shine down on you, little brother..."

Rosalina turned away from the planet and walked across the stone platform and stepped off of it one she reached the other side. Once on the ground, she slowly walk through a tiny house. On the other side came the view of a huge space station. This was her home which she refer as The Comet Observatory. Powering it was a small beacon that was fueled by Power Stars. However, it had gotten a bit bigger and brighter while the comet observatory flew over the mushroom kingdom. This was most likely due to an even bigger Power Star, which the lumas dubbed as a Grand Star, that flew into the beacon, giving it more power.

Rosalina floated up towards her home. With a twirl igniting her wand, a blue dome encased the observatory. Several parts were rearrange to make the base more like a rocket. They soon took off, flying away from the mushroom planet. To travel the depths of the galaxy and continue the cycle of returning to the planet once every a hundred years, never interacting with people below.

Until on her 10th visit, 1,000 years after she first left, and 900 years after the first Star Festival, where she would help a mustached red cap hero in perhaps one of the biggest adventures he had ever endured.

But that is a different story to be told for another time.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yes I headcanon that Rosalina is Peach's ancestor (like her great-great-great...etc. aunt.) Still makes more sense that other theory how they're related...**

 **Rosalina's part was somewhat based of of the 120 Stars ending from Super Mario Galaxy. I think it would be nice to parallel it. The final words were hints to Super Mario Galaxy.**

 **Anyways, this story is officially over... Thank you those who stuck around to read this story. Happy to have it done just a month before the 10th anniversary of Super Mario Galaxy (And Rosalina's 10th birthday as well) release in November.**

 **Once again, thank you and 'May the stars shine down on you...'**


End file.
